


Souvenirs Nocturnes

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerre hante chaque soldat y ayant participé. <br/>Et Diederich ne faisait pas exception à la règle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenirs Nocturnes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer avec.
> 
> Genre: Angst (et un chouïa de Romance)
> 
> Personnage de l'histoire: Diederich
> 
> Parings: Vindee
> 
> Rating: T (mentions de guerre)

Depuis qu'il avait vécu la guerre, il faisait de nombreux cauchemars. Il revoyait les champs de bataille, les corps qui tombaient au sol. Il revoyait la haine et la rancune dans les yeux des vaincus. 

Qu'importe la fierté qu'il tirait de cette croix de fer à son coup, qu'importe qu'il était vu comme un héros….

Les souvenirs des batailles le réveillaient souvent au milieu de la nuit, le coeur battant. Combien de fois avait-il failli mourir? Chaque soir il priait, lui qui ne croyait pourtant pas réellement ( _quand on côtoyait Vincent._..), il espérait pouvoir voir la fin du conflit.

Il revoyait les villes abîmés, les civils terrorisés….les insultes que le peuple ennemi leurs lançaient. Au fond de lui, son expérience et ses connaissances soufflaient à Diederich que ça finirait par exploser un jour et que la vengeance ne serait pas agréable.

Il voulait oublier. Oublier la chaleur du fusil. Oublier le geste de fixer la baïonnette sur le canon et l’emploi qu’il en faisait. Oublier comment, après avoir monté en grade, il pouvait envoyer des soldats, et se demander combien pouvait périr de ses erreurs. Même s’il avait fait de son mieux, il avait envoyé des gens à la mort, il avait tué des adversaires.

Il se réveillait souvent dans la chambre du manoir Phantomhive, en plein milieu de la nuit. Les dernière bûches craquaient dans la cheminée, le feu achevant de s’éteindre. 

Une respiration calme retentissait à ses côtés, le comte ne s’était même réveillé. L’allemand calmait son coeur battant, claquant son souffle sur celui de son partenaire. Jusqu’à ce qu’il se sente mieux.

_C’était le passé._

_C’était fini._

Soulagé, un léger sourire ourlait ses lèvres et il se détendait. Alors il se tournait vers Vincent, allongé à ses côtés, et le serrait contre lui, respirant son odeur.

_Et se convainquant qu'il était vivant.  
Que cette guerre était terminée.  
Qu'il était avec Vincent, en sécurité.  
Qu’il ne verrait plus de guerre.  
Plus jamais._

**_FIN_ **

 


End file.
